


Principal Erwin

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Edgeplay, F/M, Levi - Freeform, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Submissive Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: Your senior year at shiganshina high school, you see the way Principal Erwins eyes roam over you hungrily. What he doesn’t know is how you plan to get him in your grasp, figuratively and litterally.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.   
> Although the reader is 18, I still tagged this as underage because it’s a student- teacher relationship.

You could feel his burning gaze on the back of your legs as you walked. With every tap of your feet on the white tile hallway floor, the hem of your skirt swayed back and forth, exposing the top of your legs. 

You didn't mind, in fact, this morning when you left your dorm you rolled it twice more than the uniform standard. It hadn't been the first time you felt his eyes lingering on you. 

Principal Smith knew it was wrong to be looking at a student in a sexual manner, but as he watched you drop your books on the floor, bending down a little more than necessary to pick them up, he felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

The action exposed the bottom of your ass, and the baby pink panties you put on. Innocence. That's what he liked about you. A well-rounded student, who had straight A's and played for the school's soccer team. He wondered if you had ever been touched before, imagining how it would feel to take your innocence from you. 

"Y/N," his low voice boomed, walking over to you as you stood up and turned around. Your eyes stared up at him in the most pretty way, batting your eyelashes at him as he stood over you. "You're breaking dress code, again," he said dryly, placing his hands in his pockets. 

You pouted up at him. "I- I'm sorry. Please don't get me in trouble, Mr. Miche said if I get one more strike I'll get-"

"Detention," he finished your sentence for you. 

"Please, I don't want anything on my record," you pleaded, hugging your disheveled books close to your chest. "And I have practice after school, so I can't make it."

"You'll have to come after practice then," he said sternly.

"It doesn't end till 7 though," you pouted. 

"Would you rather be suspended from the team?" He asked. 

"No."

"I'll see you at 7, my office."

You sighed, nodding. You took your lip between your teeth as he retreated down the hallway, walking to your next class. It was almost too easy. 

______

All of the girls bid you goodbye as they left the locker room one by one after practice. You were left alone, changing out of your used practice clothes and into your uniform. You pulled your backpack on, leaving and walking towards Erwin's office. Your lonely footsteps echoed through the empty and now dimly-lit hallway as you went. The school was almost closed by this time of night, save a few teachers catching up on work or janitors. 

You knocked on the door softly, waiting for his answer to come in. A small futon sat adjacent to the desk where he sat filling out paperwork. He gestured for you to sit on a separate chair in front of his desk. Your knees knocked against the closed wooden front of the table as you sat down, placing your backpack in the chair next to you. 

"What are you working on Mr. Smith?" You asked, peering onto his desk where he worked under a small lamp. He glanced up from his papers, looking at you as you propped an elbow up on is the desk. 

"Please call me Principal Smith," he said. "Paperwork, and please don't put your elbows on my desk."

You retreated, placing your hands in your lap as you leaned into the back of the chair. His eyes flickered up as you crossed your legs, exposing the bottom of your ass. You placed your head in your hand, pretending not to notice his staring as you looked around his office. It was bland as you expected, with a few bookshelves and some of his accomplishments hung up on the wall. 

"Practice was sooo tiring today," you mewled, sinking further into your chair. Erwin snapped his eyes back to his writing, only answering with a grumbled "mhm."

You sighed, bored with the interaction already. Your eyes landed on a jar of candy on his desk. As you reached a hand out to it, he grabbed your wrist gently. 

"Oh, sorry," you pouted. 

"Those are for faculty only," he said. The feeling of your wrist in his significantly larger hand lingered in his mind as he let go of you. 

"Are you really gonna get in trouble if I have just one?" you asked sweetly. He hummed. 

"I guess not," he responded, watching as you smiled and took a lollipop from the jar. 

"How long do I have to stay here for?" you asked, taking off the wrapper before popping the stick in your mouth. 

He took a moment to respond as he finished writing something. Erwin's lips parted slightly as he looked up at you, moving to speak but saying nothing. He watched as the red candy pressed against your soft lips, parting them as your tongue met the lollipop. 

You pressed it further into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around it and slurping softly. Next, you ran it down your tongue slowly before pulling it away from your mouth. 

"An hour," he responded, looking back down. You continued sucking on the lollipop, but his eyes stayed on his desk. You noticed that the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his toned arms. 

Although he tried to hide it, Erwin noticed your ministrations. In his mind, he tried to stifle his thoughts, knowing you didn't know what you were doing. Yet his cock strained against his pants as he kept his eyes glued to his desk, knowing what you were doing right in front of him. The way you leaned back in your seat, and he could see a small sliver of your underwear. The way you pressed your tongue against the candy, making a small line of saliva drip from the corner of your mouth. He broke when you pushed it to the back of your tongue, giggling when you gagged so easily and wiping the edges of your mouth with your sleeve. 

He couldn't help but imagine how easy it would be to make you choke on his cock making you drool as you stared up at him helplessly. 

"Did you hear what I said?" you asked, pulling him out of his train of thought. Erwin shook his head. "Can I use the couch thingy over there? I'm so tired from soccer today." 

"Sure," he replied. You gave him a warm smile. 

He watched as you got up, laying down on your back. One of your legs was bent, giving him that small view he craved. Your arms rested above your head, making your sweater push up to expose a small part of your abdomen. He stole a few glances at your thighs as they pushed against the material of the couch, making the socks coming just over your knees look even better. 

He brought his attention back to his work, trying to get it done as you sprawled out. When he looked back up, you had turned on your side away from him. He gasped softly as you turned onto your stomach, arching your back slightly as you moved. 

You sat up as the sound of a pencil cup hitting the ground startled you, turning to see Erwin reaching down to pick it up. 

"Oh no!" you gasped, getting up to help. You kneeled down next to his desk as you helped him pick everything up. He sat still in his seat, hoping you wouldn't notice his erection. 

"Okay- oh shoot, missed one," you said, leaning between his feet to grab a pencil. "Actually no, there's a bunch under here," you added, moving under his desk to grab them. He sat above you frozen, stealing a few gazes at your ass as you were on all fours. "Okay, I think that's all," you said, turning to him as you crouched under his desk. Your hand grazed against his thigh as you handed the pencils to him, smiling innocently as he stiffened. 

There was a knock at the door. Erwin scrambled. This looked bad, he knew it did. 

"Get under the desk," he said, gesturing for you to move as he slid his chair in. 

"Um, okay," you said moving back. You stayed quiet as he beckoned for the guest to come in, and the door opened. 

"Principal," Mr. Ackerman said. "I got that paperwork you asked for. Erwin cleared his throat. 

"Thank you, Levi," he replied, trying not to look down at you as you hovered between his legs. He stiffened, even more, when he felt a hand place on his knee, trailing slowly up the inside of his thigh along the material of his black dress pants. Levi sat down in front of him as you pressed your lips to his clothed cock, making him clear his throat. 

"This Mongol empire unit is kicking my ass," Levi said, leaning back in his chair. Erwin pretended to listen to Levi drone on about teaching, but he could only pay attention to you unbuttoning the top of his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so good, the way your little hands touched all over him and brushed against his cock. He shifted slightly as you ran your fingertips against his length, feeling how hard he already was. 

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as you wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling his underwear down with the other. He hadn't been touched this way in so long, and he couldn't care less that Levi was sitting right in front of him.

"You okay Erwin?" Levi asked, watching as his face flushed red. "You look sick."

"I'm fine-" he cut himself off with cough as you licked from the base to the tip of his cock. "I'm just busy." His hands balled into a fist as you wrapped your tongue around the head of his dick, sloppily slurping it. Erwin tapped the top of his desk harder than necessary, gesturing to all the papers. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Levi said, getting up to leave. As soon as the door to his office was closed, his hands were threading through your hair, bobbing your head up and down his shaft as you sucked his cock. 

"Am I doing a good job?" you asked innocently, pulling away. The corners of Erwin's mouth tugged into a smile. 

"Yes," he breathed. 

"I really don't want anything on my permanent record."

"Okay- okay. Just don't stop."

You took his cock back into your mouth, letting him have more control. Erwin moaned lowly as he pressed your head down onto him, pushing his length further into your mouth. He twitched as both of your hands wrapped around his shaft, stroking him in tandem with your mouth. He chuckled softly as he pushed your head down, even more, making you gag as his cock hit the back of your throat. 

"Good girl," he moaned, keeping a relentless pace. His hips began to buck into your mouth as his pleasure built, listening to the way you choked and a small tear of mascara tan from the corner of your eye. It was exactly what he had been craving since the moment he saw you, making your pretty, innocent face look so messed up and dirty. 

His legs twitched as he throat-fucked you, nearing his orgasm. Your nose pressed against his body as he came into your throat, pulling away so some of his release spilled onto the outside of your mouth. He cursed as he finished cumming, watching as you wiped your mouth off with your sleeve. 

"Am I still in trouble, Principal Erwin?" you asked. Hearing you use his title only sweetened the moment. 

"We'll see," he said, buttoning his pants back as you stood up. "Dorm check is at 9 tonight, if you're not there then you will be."

"Yes sir," you said, pulling your backpack on. 

Sir, he repeated in his mind. He smiled to himself as you left his office, making your way back to your room.  
__________

You never thought it would be so easy to catch his interest. You knew exactly how he thought, and what he perceived you as. 

But you were anything but the perfect picture of innocence had in his mind. Yet you played into it. When you answered your door that night, still wearing those thigh-high socks that caught his attention and the shortest sleep shorts, you could see the way his eyes roamed over you. 

You did everything you knew he would like and letting him fuck you. Asking him to go slow, acting like you couldn't handle the size of his cock, moaning out all the little things he wanted to hear. Admittedly though, you didn't have to fake your orgasm. 

A small limp accompanied your step as you walked to class the next morning, sitting down in teacher Hange's classroom for Biology. You spun your pencil between your fingers as they droned on about zygotes, thinking about how everything was going the way you wanted to. 

Hange stepped away from the desk as the phone rang, picking it up and talking for a few seconds before turning back towards you. 

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"They need to see you in the front office."

An array of "ooh's" filled the classroom as you stood up, grabbing the hall pass and walking out of the door. You looked down at your black flats as you walked down the hallway, swinging the lanyard pass in your hand. The door was already open when you arrived, and you leaned into the side of the doorway. 

"Principal Erwin," you smiled. "What did you need me for in the middle of class?"

"Come sit down, please," he said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Instead, you moved one of his file holders off of the edge of the surface and sat down next to him on his desk. He glanced up at you but didn't protest. 

"Honestly Y/N, I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night." You gave him a confused expression. "I've been distracted all morning." In your mind, you knew at that moment you had him hooked. 

"About what?" you asked innocently. 

"A-about you, and me," he said, making a gesture. It was the first time you had heard him stutter, but it wouldn't be the last. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Smith."  
If he didn't know better, he would've sworn your words were genuine. 

"When I came over to your dorm last night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you would look on top of this desk-"

"Are you suggesting that I do sexual things with you? You know I'm only 18, right?"

You could see the life drain from his eyes as you stared down at him smugly. "Wouldn't that get you in trouble, sleeping with a student?"

His mouth opened to speak, but he only stuttered. The edges of your lips curled into a smile as you laughed, and his face relaxed. 

"O-oh you were joking," he sighed, chuckling softly. 

"Who said I was kidding?" you asked. 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what would happen if I gave one of the teachers a call, and cried to them about how you bribed me into having sex with you."

"I-I don't think it was a bribe."

"Oh, I don't think so either," you coed. "I was just — thinking about it."

"Please," he said, looking up at you pleadingly. "Don't."

"I'll think about it," you replied, getting up from his desk. You turned around before you opened the door to leave. "I'm heading back to class, if you want to talk more about it you can see me at my dorm tonight," you smiled. It was more of a command than an offer. Erwins hand shook as you closed the door to his office, making him drop the pen he had in hand. He placed his head in his hands, running his fingertips back through his golden hair. He cursed softly to himself because regardless of the fear you instilled in him, he still wanted you. 

He willingly showed up to your apartment that night, standing nervously in the doorway like he was a teenager again. 

"Erwin, you showed up," you coed, using his first name for the first time. 

"What did you want to speak to me about," he responded, clearing his throat. 

"I was hoping we could come to a — mutual agreement," you said with a soft smile on your lips. "I like you, and I want this to keep happening, but from now on it's going to be my way."

"Your way?"

"I tell you to do something, and you do it." 

He scoffed, looking around your room as he took in what you said. "You're blackmailing me."

"I wouldn't call it that, it's a mutual agreement."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You get to keep your career," you replied. He looked down at you dumbfoundedly. 

"What do you want?" he asked, staring down at you. You took a step closer to his large figure, placing your hands on his shoulders and taking off his suit jacket. He flinched as you took his tie in one hand, pulling him down face to face with you as the other ran down his chest to his abdomen. 

"Right now," you said, leaning forward to whisper lowly on his ear as you pressed your thigh against his clothed cock. "I think it would be pretty hot to make you come in your pants."

He gasped softly at your words as your breath pressed against his ear, and your hand slipped underneath his shirt. Erwin shuddered as you pulled him in by his collar for a kiss, realizing he was aroused by what you were saying and your actions. Just as he began to kiss you back, you pulled away, watching his breathing become ragged. "But I won't unless you allow me to."

"O-okay," he stuttered. Your usual innocent smile spread across your face, puzzling Erwin as he slowly realized his image of you was all wrong. You laughed softly as you let go of his tie, placing your hand over your mouth to stifle your giggling. 

"Are you that desperate?" you asked. 

"For you, or to keep my job?" he replied. 

"Both," you answered. His face flushed red, and for once he was sheepish. You took his silence as an answer, taking his wrist in your hand and leading him to the edge of your bed. You pressed his shoulder to sit him down, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. You could feel his hardened cock as you shifted your weight down onto his, rocking your hips against his slowly. His hands made their way to your waist, gripping it softly as you began to kiss him. Your tongue parted his lips as you deepened it, allowing him to guide your hips with his hands. 

Erwin groaned softly as his erection grew and you ran your hands into his hair. You tugged his hair lightly, tilting his head back to give you more access to his neck. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as your lips met his skin, kissing roughly. You pushed him back onto the bed so you were laying on top of him, continuing your ministrations on his neck as his soft moans began to grow louder. Dark marks appeared on his supple skin everywhere your mouth went, grazing your teeth against his neck. 

You could feel his cock start to grind against you faster as his pleasure built, and the small whines that left his lips next to your ear made you smile. He picked up his pace, writhing underneath you as he chased his pleasure. 

You could feel how hard he was through the layers of fabric, and judging from the curses that left his lips how desperate he was to come. "Don't come yet," you whispered, but he ignored you, only moving faster and more eagerly as he approached his orgasm. 

You could feel his cock twitch between your legs as you sat up, placing your hands on his shoulders and practically riding him. Erwin's hips stuttered as he came with a whine, regardless of what you said. His legs still twitched beneath you even as you stilled your movements. His release spills into his underwear, dampening the fabric, and it takes Erwin a moment for that reality to set in. After he catches his breath, his eyes flicker up to you. 

You looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, a blank expression on your face. "I thought we agreed—" you started, reaching forward to undo his tie. "—when I tell you to do something, you do it," you continued, grabbing his wrists from your sides and pulling them together. He gave you a confused expression. "I told you not to come, it wasn't a request." your tone had dropped to a low one. 

You wrapped the tie around his wrists tightly, looping it between them like a pair of handcuffs. "You know I'm gonna have to punish you for that, right?" you said, and before he could protest, pushed his hands above his head and pinned them there as you tied the end of the tie to your barred headboard. 

Erwins eyes flickered between his wrists and the darkened look on your face as he realized he couldn't move. "I-i'm sorry," he pleaded, watching as you slid down his body until your hands were on the top of his pants. He whined as you unbuttoned them, pulling them down and pressing your palm to his sensitive cock. "W-wait," he stuttered, gasping as you ran your hand up and down his cock. It was too soon for you to be touching him again. You ignored his pleas, hooking a finger in the waistband of his underwear and exposing his cock. He shuddered as you grabbed the base of it firmly, wrapping your other hand around the tip and twisting it slowly. 

Erwin's hands tugged at his restraints futilely as he attempted to close his legs, but you sat between them. "F-fuck I'm sorry just please-" he was cut off by a broken moan as you began to stroke him fast and mercilessly, only answering his pleas with a sadistic grin. He whined and tossed his head back, but slowly his cries became pleasured. 

"You're sorry?" you asked as he started to push his hips up against your hands. 

"Y-yes," he stuttered. 

"Next time you come without my permission, this little deal is over and you can kiss working at the school goodbye."

"O-okay," he agreed hastily, mind getting lost in the feeling of your hands wrapped around your cock. You leaned forward, taking his length into your mouth and licking up and remnants of his previous release. He let out a loud moan as your tongue pressed against his cock, wrapping it around and slurping in a way that drove him crazy. He nearly came again when you looked up, making eye contact with him, but he restrained himself. 

You pulled your mouth away as you finished cleaning him up, eliciting a small whine from him. You ran your tongue up and down his shaft, teasing him with not enough pressure to satisfy him. You could tell he was getting impatient as you continued, bucking his hips up in an attempt to get his cock back in your mouth. You pulled away, pinning his hips back down with your hands. "I think you need to be taught some self-control," you mewled. 

"W-what?" he asked, eyes staring into the darkness pooling in your own. 

"You're just so needy," you started, tracing your fingers along the lines of his defined abs. "Having sex with students? You've got to be pretty desperate."

"I- I'm not," he replied. 

"Really?" you asked, leaning down so your mouth hovered centimeters away from his cock. You parted your lips, lingering there as you looked up at him but not touching him. "Pick a number between one and five."

"What?"

"Pick."

"Uh, three?"

"Okay," you said, sitting up. "I'm going to edge you three times." He gave you a shocked expression as you smiled down at him. 

"N-no I take it back. One."

"Too late," you said, taking his length back into your mouth. He was already close, and you felt his cock twitch as you deepthroated it, gagging.

"D-don't do that," he breathed, looking down at you as you pulled away, wiping off the corners of your mouth. "I won't be able to last if you keep-"

"Are you trying to give me orders?" you asked. 

"N- no," he gasped. 

"That's what I thought," you responded, picking up where you left off. You looped your arm under his leg, resting your hand on his abdomen as you sucked his cock. You knew he was close when his legs started to twitch, you pulled away. 

"N-no, please," he whined, futilely bucking his hips in the air. "I was-"

"So close?" you asked, propping your head in your hands as you laid down between his legs. "You said you weren't desperate, but it seems like you are now," you retorted, running a finger over the reddened tip of his cock. You spread the precum between your fingers, before sitting up onto your knees and leaning over him. He watched as you pressed your fingertips against his lips, sliding them into his mouth. You prodded for him to suck on them, and he obeyed, letting the salty taste press against his tongue. He gagged as you pressed your fingers to the back of his tongue, making you giggle before pulling them away. 

"I'll make you a deal," you said, wiping your fingers off on the material of his shirt. "Either I can tease you two more times, or I can sit on your face. If you do a good job, I'll make it one."

The moans that left Erwins lips when you teased him shot right between your legs, adding to the pooling wetness as you began to lose your own patience. 

"Yes, please," he responded, nodding hastily. His eyes roamed you hungrily as he watched you take your shorts off, before straddling his chest so your pussy was inches away from his face. He licked his lips as he saw the visible dampness of your underwear. 

"Beg me," you said, slipping a finger into the waistband of your underwear. He watched as you began to trail your fingers up and down your slit, gathering wetness. You moaned softly as they met your clit, rubbing small circles as you chased the pleasure you denied him. 

"Please Y/N."

"Not good enough," you said between soft whines. 

His pleas continued for a good minute before you pulled your fingers away, wiping them off on his chest. 

"Good boy," you said, turning around as you climbed onto his face, pushing your panties to the side. His warm tongue pressed between your folds eagerly, making you moan as his lips met your clit and sucked on it gently. He was good at what he was doing, and you were already halfway to your orgasm. Your fingertips dug into his thighs as you began to ride his face, picking up your pass as your pleasure build. 

"Oh god- Erwin," you moaned, starting to lose your composure as he sloppily licked and sucked at your pussy. You rested your head on his thigh next to his cock, trying to muffle your whines and moans as you neared your climax. The vibration of your moans so close to his dick made it twitch, and he moaned into your pussy as you took his cock into your mouth, not sucking it but moaning around it. 

Between having you twitch and shudder on top of him and having his cock in your mouth, he nearly came. Your legs shook as you came, and he lapped up your release. A small bead of cum ran from his cock as you pulled away just in time for him to contain himself. 

You laid down on his chest as you caught your breath, pulling yourself back together before crawling back in front of him between his legs. 

"I never thought you would be the type to beg," you smiled, making him look away from you in embarrassment. 

His eyes snapped back to yours as you took your underwear off, discarding them before taking his cock into your hand and lining it up with the entrance of your pussy. He let out a satisfied moan as you lowered yourself down on him, feeling all the tension and impatience melt away as you began to ride him. You leaned face to face with him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. In contrast to his low voice, his pleasured moans were pitchy and whiny this time. 

"Please don't stop," he begged as he neared his orgasm for the third time that night. You clenched your walls around him, making his hands tug against his restraints as he continued his pleas between moans. You could see the want in his eyes, but pulled away anyway when he began to buck his hips against yours. "N-no, please Y/N, I'm desperate."

You smiled. "Finally, you admit it," you said, taking his cock into your hands. "I'll make you another deal." he nodded hastily. "You can come, but you don't get to enjoy it,"

"Okay," he agreed quickly. You could tell he didn't understand what you meant and continued. You wrapped your hands around his cock, stroking it quickly as he chased his high. Just as he started to come, you pulled your hands away. He whimpered as a small amount of cum spilled from his dick, running down his shaft. 

"Fuck," he cursed breathing shakily as he struggled and writhed. "W-why'd you stop?"

"I said you wouldn't get to enjoy it," you said. His eyes searched the smug look on your face as you sat in front of him, chest heaving and legs twitching slightly. You crawled beside him, picking up your underwear and shorts and pulling them back on. You untied his wrists, seeing the slightly reddened skin from where the tie pressed against them. 

"Here," you smiled, handing him your tie, returning your nature to a bubbly one. He took it from your hands hesitantly, pulling his pants back up and putting them on before re-fastening it. 

"That was- you are nothing like I thought you would be," he breathed, buttoning his pants and standing up. "I'll admit, I liked it though."

"What, you like when girls call you pathetic and shit?" you asked, laying down on your bed as he walked towards the door. 

"No, but I like when you do," he replied. You raised your eyebrows. "I look forward to next time, Ms. L/N," he said, opening the door. 

"So do I," you responded, and he smiled back at you, closing it behind him before walking away.


	2. quick meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one shot to add to this story

"I-I have a meeting in 10 minutes," Erwin stammered.

"Make it quick then," you replied, sitting on a bench in a storage closet as he kneeled in front of you. The blonde was practically panting as he stared up your skirt, waiting for you to give him further instruction. "Start at my ankles."

He hooked two fingers in the top of your knee-high socks, looking up at you for permission to remove them. You nodded, and he slid them down, off, and over your feet. He leaned forward to begin kissing your ankles, working his way slowly up your leg with wet kisses. When he began to hope he was getting closer to what he wanted, you instructed him to do both of your legs. His hand palmed at his erection softly, but you didn't stop him. Seeing him worship you and quite literally on his knees was making you lose your own patience as well, especially when he reached your inner thighs. His lips pressed against your skin, more roughly at the top of your legs where hickeys would be hidden by your clothes. He liked marking you but didn't want to get himself in trouble.

As he was about to take your panties off, you stopped him, grabbing his wrists. "Use your mouth," you instructed, and he did. His head dipped underneath the green pleats of your skirt, teeth tugging on the fabric as he pulled it down to your ankles. He rested back on his heels for a moment, looking at your sex dripping with arousal right in front of him.

As worked up as you were, you wanted to make him wait for a little bit. You pressed your foot to his shoulder, pushing him back and keeping him a legs distance away. His eyes flickered up to you for a moment before back down to your pussy. By this time his hand was in his pants, slowly stroking himself, but you didn't stop him.

"This isn't the first time you've gotten off to me is it?" you coed, smiling. He shook his head hastily. You slid your foot down his shoulder and chest, using it to slide his tan khaki pants down. You let his answer go for a moment, letting him lean back forward. His head slipped back underneath your skirt, but he hesitated for a moment until you placed your hand on his head, pushing him forward.

You moaned softly as his tongue met your pussy, pressing gently between your folds. Your hands dug into his blonde hair as his tongue swiped back and forth over your clit, stimulating the sensitive bud. Wanting more, you looped your legs over his shoulders, repositioning yourself. Slowly you began to rock your hips against his face, pleasure flowing through your body. When he removed his hand from his pants, disregarding his own pleasure, to slip two fingers inside of you, the corners of your lips curled into a smile.

"Is this good?" He asked, the vibration of his low voice adding to your building arousal.

"Y-yes," you breathed.

Erwin picked up his slow and unsure pace as he heard the small moans and whimpers of his name leave your lips, pressing his large fingers deeper into you. His fingertips curled against your walls, hitting the perfect spot inside your pussy as he sucked on your clit gently. Your orgasm approached faster than you would've liked, but you couldn't help it, he was good at what he was doing.

You tossed your head back, the white concrete wall behind you pressing against the back of your head as your legs began to tremble. You placed your hand over your mouth in an attempt to stifle your moans as you reached your peak, white-hot pleasure flowing throughout your body. Erwin licked you through your orgasm, pulling away slowly and licking his fingers off as you caught your breath. You hadn't even realized you were shaking until he placed his hand on your thigh, stopping your leg from moving.

Erwin was already hard, but hearing you moan his name as you came on his face only made his cock strain against his underwear.

"Can I- can I touch myself please?" he asked, hand hovering in front of his clothed erection. You leaned forward, looking down at him where he kneeled in front of you.

"Since you did such a good job," you replied, watching as his eyes widened slightly. You pulled your underwear back up over your legs as he pulled his down.

His hand caught your wrist. "Please don't," he pleaded. You obliged, letting the fabric drop back down to your ankles. After a few minutes of stroking himself, he was close, and it didn't help when you stood up, sticking your fingers in his mouth. His head titled up towards you as he kneeled at your feet and you spread your fingers apart, scissoring his mouth open. He didn't flinch as you let a bead of spit fall into his mouth, moaning against your fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" you asked, removing your fingers from his mouth as he neared his orgasm. He could barely answer, with his face flushed red and his attempts at speaking being cut off by his own moans. "If you wait, I'll let you do whatever you want to me," you smiled. He was too close, it was too late for him to stop and you knew that. His hips stuttered against his hand as he came, shallow moans leaving his lips along with a string of curses. Cum spilled onto his fingers, and you picked up his wrist, putting them in your mouth and sucking off his release. His arm dropped to his side as you let go of it, pulling your underwear up from your ankles and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling himself together.

"You have a meeting, don't you?" you said, slipping out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> definetly different than my usual works but i don’t see many fics with dominant readers in the aot fandom, so i wanted to write one


End file.
